Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 January 2017
10:25 okay, I'll show the map now 10:25 Cool @ Darren 10:25 :P 10:25 GUESS WHO'S GOING TO CALL FOR THE MASS BANNINGS?! 10:25 Oppressive Dictator Nkech for the US 10:25 :3 10:25 jk 10:26 hype* 10:26 Whyiseverythingtakingsolongtoloadlol 10:26 @Hype pls I'd be an excellent leader 10:26 ok 10:26 k here's the map 10:26 10:26 LOL 10:26 @ SM 10:26 >when the bot's daddy creator is obvious 10:26 lol 10:27 So is mine 10:27 User:Hypercane Bot 10:27 :P 10:27 yep, Cardozo lost :3 10:27 Majorly 10:27 @ SM 10:27 :3 10:27 :P 10:27 well folks, somebody slap Georgia, and slap it hard. they're stupid 10:27 nkech almost won georgia 10:27 10:28 526 pls 10:28 wow. 10:28 Why not all 538 10:28 jk 10:28 >>>>>reagan be like 10:28 #I'llbeagreatpresident 10:28 #dougforpeasent2016 10:28 :P 10:28 at least a better president than Doug. :P 10:28 get it, peasent, not president 10:28 #OppressiveDictatorNkech 10:28 #I'llbebetterthanNke 10:28 :3 10:28 :P 10:28 jk 10:29 Good morning Slavesdale 10:29 jk 10:29 #OppressiveDictatorHype*(totallynotStalin) 10:29 Fairy Odd President 10:29 Oops 10:29 I butchered that. 10:29 xD 10:29 Fairy Odd Parents pls 10:29 :P 10:30 Timmy has FAIRY GOD PARENTS 10:30 *spazzes* 10:30 :P 10:33 @Akio Hype vs Bob 10:33 Lol 10:33 Yes 10:33 or Bob vs Akio 10:33 :3 10:33 Ima do Bob and L1G :P 10:33 I'd lose. 10:33 ssmallJust like how I lose at everything ;( 10:33 :P 10:34 @Nke - Yes, conserving jobs in every part of the country, not just the midwest, should be and is a priority to me 10:34 It's going to be harder and harder to find jobs in the future. 10:34 From what someone told me. 10:34 @Jarrell but how will you FIX the problem? 10:35 I'm probably lucky to have gotten a job in 2 months. 10:35 :P 10:35 2-3 * 10:35 :P 10:35 Bob just won NC 10:35 (lenny) 10:35 10:35 Of actively trying. 10:35 :P 10:35 xDDDD 526-12-0 10:36 Oke 10:36 Yay for Oppressive Dictator Nkech! 10:36 :3 10:36 jk 10:36 How does it let y'all play @Akio & SM 10:36 Blobby won 308-230 10:36 basically, Doug/Puffle lost :3 10:36 Majorly 10:36 @ SM 10:36 :P 10:36 ROUND 2: Doug VS Cardozo 10:36 12-526 is a CRUSHING LOSS. 10:36 :P 10:37 Imagine 0-538 10:37 :3 10:37 :P 10:38 OMG 10:38 k time to make another election. :3 10:38 @Nke - First, you make to make away with the trade agreements (NAFTA; TPP) or renegotiate them to your advantage (make the countries bring up their minimum wage and bring ours down because let's be honest, $15 minimum wage is cancerous). You'd also have to (in our current situation) abolish Obozocare and replace it with something that brings down the costs of insurance to something that companies can compensate and make a profit fro among other employee benefits that a company has to cover. 10:38 Cardozo won Georgia while Doug won NJ :P :P :P 10:38 10:38 :O 10:38 They won their enemy's state but lost their own :P :P :P :P :P 10:39 http://www.270towin.com/maps/Nb3vA 10:39 @ Nkech 10:39 :3 10:39 :P 10:39 Also, Doug won by a landslide 10:39 Pls 10:39 @ Akio 10:39 :P 10:39 411-127 10:39 Wow. 10:39 :o 10:40 oke (brb) 10:40 okay, I'll now make an election between Hype and Nkech. :P 10:40 10:40 Douglas is the red. 10:40 :P 10:40 Nkech got crushed. 10:40 jk 10:40 @Jarrell I like some that, but not all of it. Tariffs are the right way to go, and I'm going to go back in US history for reference. Back in the 1830's, we had a similar problem in which British Imports were cheaper than US goods and killing northern manufacturing. President John Quincy Adams solved this problem by simply placing tariffs on the imported goods to make the american-made goods cheaper. Worked like a charm and saved northern industry 10:41 @Hype PLS 10:41 Lol 10:41 Imagine losing 0-538 10:41 :P 2017 01 13